<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ 红线 ] El hilo rojo de Minghao by minniecholee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968914">[ 红线 ] El hilo rojo de Minghao</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniecholee/pseuds/minniecholee'>minniecholee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniecholee/pseuds/minniecholee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos nacemos con un hilo rojo atado a nuestro  meñique. </p><p>La historia del hilo rojo era una historia popular en la humanidad, sobre todo en lugares de Asia, sin embargo la humanidad no creía en ello ¿quién creería en tener un pequeño hilo atado a sus meñiques el cual jamás podrían ver? A menos, que lograran verlo. </p><p>Minghao jamás imaginaría lo que el destino tenía preparado para él.</p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / </p><p>• Parejas: JunHao / Mingsol<br/>• Aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán<br/>• Historia BL (Chico x Chico)<br/>• Capítulos cortos<br/>• Publicada en AO3, Wattpad y  Amor Yaoi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuenta la leyenda que Yuè Xia Lǎo, un dios lunar ancestral, se encarga de buscar en la tierra a las personas que tengan características en común, las cuales pueden complementarse.<br/>
En cuanto los encuentra les lanza un hilo rojo, atándolo a sus meñiques. De esta forma se asegura de que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sus caminos se encuentren en algún momento, pues estarán predestinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo que tome hacerlo.<br/>
El hilo rojo es un hilo mágico e invisible, se puede estirar y contraer pero jamás romperse. </p><p> La historia del hilo rojo era una historia popular en la humanidad, sobre todo en lugares de Asia, sin embargo la humanidad no creía en ello ¿quién creería en tener un pequeño hilo atado a sus meñiques el cual jamás podrían ver? A menos, que lograran verlo.<br/>
Con el paso de los siglos la humanidad siempre sufría cambios, al igual que la tierra y las cosas místicas que pasan en ella, uno de esos cambios fue sobre el hilo rojo; con la aparición de diversas enfermedades el cuerpo de las personas se iba fortaleciendo aunque no pudieran notarlo, gracias a esta pequeña fuerza que iban adquiriendo varias comenzaron a ver sus hilos rojos, sorprendiendo a todas esas personas escépticas que no creían en el destino.<br/>
Al ser visible el hilo rojo muchas comenzaron a tener la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona que era su complemento, pero no era tan sencillo, algunas almas  afortunadas podían vivir mas cerca de lo que creían mientras otra tendrían que viajas demasiado lejos, muchos se rendían, muchos continuaban su búsqueda y otros solo dejaban que el tiempo lo dijera todo. </p><p>Minghao era fiel creyente de su hilo rojo, incluso había tratado de seguirlo para descubrir quien se encontraba del otro lado, pero sus intentos no dieron resultado y poco a poco dejo de intentar, pero no perdía la ilusión, creía que su destinado llegaría cuando fuese necesario, mientras tanto seguiría viviendo alegre su vida de adolescente esperando el momento.<br/>
Minghao jamás imaginaría lo que el destino tenía preparado para él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol se filtraba por la ventana de una habitación al tiempo que la alarma de su celular le indicaba que debía levantarse. Sonaba HIT, una canción de la banda favorita de Minghao. <br/>Lentamente el chico chino fue despertando, buscando su celular entre las sabanas para detener la alarma; se estiro de forma gatuna en cuanto el sonido desapareció y se dispuso a levantarse. Hoy iniciaba la universidad, estaba emocionado por conocer personas nuevas; al terminar de arreglarse y antes de salir de su habitación se detuvo viendo su mano, especialmente ese delicado hilo rojo atado a su meñique, ese hilo que por más que trataba jamás podía tocar, pero que podía sentir, siempre había sentido la conexión con la persona del otro extremo, es como si lo tuviera a su lado sin saber quien es; a veces cuando estaba triste lograba sentir un calorcito llegar desde su hilo, dandole mucha paz, otras veces sentía mucha alegría de la nada y siempre sentía que eso provenía de esa persona especial, que estaba con él sin necesidad de hacerse presente aún, nunca le dejaba solo. Recordaba las pocas veces que había decidido buscar a la persona del otro extremo, pero siempre había fallado, no importa cuánto caminara no encontraba el final así que se rindió, no buscaría más y dejaría que el destino trajera a su complemento. </p>
<p>El timbre de la casa sonó sacándolo de su ensoñación, de esta forma dejo de lado esos pensamientos y se apresuró hacía la entrada donde su amigo Soonyoung estaba esperando </p>
<p>-Xu Minghao llegando tarde el primer día de universidad ¿acaso estoy soñando? - se burlo Hoshi, sabiendo que su amigo adoraba la puntualidad y el orden.</p>
<p>-Basta Hoshi, solo me distraje un momento y unos segundos no me harán llegar tarde, así que vamos ya - riendo ambos se dirigieron a la universidad. </p>
<p>Soonyoung es el mejor amigo de Minghao, cuyo nombre “artístico” era Hoshi, ambos se conocieron en una academia de danza hace varios años, su amor por el baile y la música los hizo muy unidos, y claro también influyo que ambos tuvieran la misma banda favorita, llamada “Seventeen” <br/>Ambos se presentarón para la misma universidad en el área de artes, pudiendo entrar juntos a la facultad de danza. </p>
<p>-Por cierto Hao, ¿sabías que Seventeen ya anuncio la venta de boletos para su concierto? Espero que logremos conseguir buenos lugares, sería la primera vez que los veamos</p>
<p>-Eso escuche ayer por la noche, mi dinero está listo para comprar un VIP, quiero estar lo mas cerca posible - mencionó Minghao emocionado de solo imaginar ver a sus ídolos de cerca</p>
<p>-Claro, sobre todo por ver a Vernon de cerca ¿no es así? - nuevamente su amigo aprovechaba para burlarse de él, conocía bien la fascinación que Minghao tenía por el chico de la banda, era su bias, su favorito y a veces hasta imaginaba que el otro extremo del hilo de su amigo se encontraba atado al del idol, tenían tanto en común y su amigo siempre se emocionaba de más al pensar en él. </p>
<p>-Verlo de cerca sería increíble, no lo voy a negar - Sonrío de solo pensarlo </p>
<p>-Lo verás amigo, ambos los veremos a todos muy cerca jajaja yo me encargaré de comprar los boletos</p>
<p>-Lo dejo en tus manos Soon </p>
<p>El día en la facultad de danza transcurrió de manera rápida y tranquila, al estar iniciando hicieron ejercicios con sus maestros y compañeros para conocerse entre todos, por suerte estaban juntos en la misma clase y eso los hizo relajarse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una semana después Hoshi llego a la casa de Hao muy emocionado, había conseguido boletos para ver a Seventeen en primera fila. Minghao no podía creer que su amigo realmente lo había logrado y tampoco que podría ver a Vernon tan cerca, estaba demasiado feliz y de algún modo la persona del otro extremo de su hilo pareció sentirlo pues vio como el hilo se hacía un poco más grueso. <br/>Le extraño un poco eso pero no le dio demasiada importancia, ahora su prioridad era preparar todo para el día del concierto </p>
<p> </p>
<p> [ Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad ]</p>
<p>-¿por qué sonríes tanto Vernon? - pregunto Jun a su amigo terminando su ensayo con el grupo</p>
<p>-Estoy emocionado por el concierto Jun, muy emocionado… creo que será muy especial</p>
<p>-¿Si? Yo también lo siento, y espero que así sea</p>
<p>Sin notarlo cada uno dirigió su mirada a su propia mano, apreciando los hilos rojos. </p>
<p>El destino siempre te acerca a tu complemento, tarde o temprano lo hará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día había llegado, Soonyoung y Minghao estaban super preparados para el concierto, se habían vestido de forma similar usando los colores característicos de la banda y no podían esperar para ver todo lo que había en venta sobre sus idols. </p><p>Minghao estaba realmente feliz de ver toda la emoción de su amigo, después de todo era el primer concierto de Hoshi y que mejor que disfrutarlo desde primera fila. Minghao ya había asistido a otros conciertos pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ir a uno de su banda favorita, y vivir eso con su mejor amigo era aún más especial, amaba el poder compartir algo tan increíblemente con ese amigo que siempre estaba a su lado, Hao seguía creyendo que ese sería uno de sus mejores conciertos y no se equivocaba.</p><p>A pesar que Minghao podía ser una persona por demás tímida cuando se trataba de personas desconocidas, había estado escribiéndose con otras personas que irían en su misma sección, le parecían personas muy amables y realmente estaba emocionado por conocerles aunque no fuera tan abierto. </p><p>No supo en que momento su sección comenzó a reunirse afuera del lugar del concierto, mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando Hoshi desapareció de su lado para ir a buscar cositas que comprar sobre su miembro favorito de la banda, Mingyu.</p><p>Hao estaba por demás feliz con las personas nuevas que estaba conociendo, Seokmin era alguien muy carismático y alegre, Woozi también le agradaba mucho, Jeonghan era muy amable, varias personitas más de su sección estaba afuera cantando los fanchants de la banda, conociéndose, conviviendo como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo; el destino nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas, había traído personas maravillosas a su vida. Todas las personas de su sección lo hicieron sentir como en casa antes de ingresar al recinto y al entrar todos juntos fue aun mejor, se podía sentir la vibra tan alegre y animada en todo el lugar, tantos fans reunidos para disfrutar del mismo gusto de él. </p><p> </p><p>El chino estaba tan feliz que nunca se dio cuenta de su hilo, no pudo notar como su hilo iba tensándose cada vez mas, pues la persona del otro extremo estaba cerca y su hilo se tensaba queriendo guiarlos a su encuentro. Hoshi estaba a su lado ya dentro del concierto cuando las luces se apagaron, gritos de emoción se escucharon por todo el lugar con ambos chicos viendo al escenario principal esperando el momento donde sus idolos aparecieran, no se dieron cuenta hasta después como ellos salían de unas escaleras secretas hacia un escenario central y eso les sorprendió todavía más, la primer canción comenzó a sonar, las luces iluminaban a los chicos y todo era emoción, hasta que terminando la primer canción Hao notó algo, podía ver un delgado hilo rojo dirigiéndoselo al escenario donde las luces se apagaron gradualmente; el chino sabía que las personas pueden ver únicamente su propio hilo rojo, así que siguió el camino en retroceso de ese hilo hasta que su mirada terminó en su propio meñique, estaba en shock, su destinado estaba ahí, en el escenario pero con todos los movimientos no lograba distinguir claramente quien mantenía el otro extremo, su corazón latía con rapidez mientras el concierto continuaba y aunque su vista buscaba a esa persona especial parece que el destino no le dejaría el camino tan fácil, aún así disfrutó el concierto en su totalidad, relajándose poco a poco, hasta que al final en la ultima presentación los chicos estaban más cerca y solo pudo ver el pequeño hilo cercano a dos personas.</p><p> </p><p>-Vernon... - fue un pequeño susurro que abandonó los labios de Minghao cuando su mirada y la del nombrado se conectaron por varios minutos, Hansol parecía haber notado a Minghao y se quedo maravillado con su belleza. </p><p>El destino siempre te une a personas increíbles, a veces no solo de manera romántica sino también trae a tu vida personas que estarán contigo en cada momento sin importar que difícil sea.</p><p> </p><p>Ese día Hao conoció personas que serían su mayor soporte en la vida pero también encontraría los juegos que el mismo destino nos depara, después de todo las cosas no siempre pueden ser fáciles pero mientras estes con las personas indicadas todo es mejor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>////////////// nota de autora ////////////////<br/>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?)</p><p>Quiero agradecer a esa amiga que vivió conmigo el mejor concierto de la vida y que siempre está a mi lado. </p><p>También a esas personitas que logré conocer ese día y se han vuelto tan importantes, AA4 y SVT-G las amo, son lo mejor &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El momento en que el concierto terminó y los fans esperaban a que los chicos volvieran a salir nunca llegó supieron que era el final definitivo, Hao aún continuaba en shock y también muy ansioso, deseaba buscar la forma de salir, pasar entre la seguridad y seguir su hilo como había hecho hace tantos años, solo que estaba vez sabía que no podía fallar, su destinado estaba ahí mismo. </p><p>-¿Me dirás ya qué te tiene tan nervioso? ¿Quieres irte ya? - Hoshi trato de llamar la atención de su amigo, le preocupaba que su amigo se hubiera sentido mal con tantas personas y todo el ambiente algo encerrado</p><p>-Es solo que… - Hao vio a su amigo a los ojos y después bajo la mirada a su hilo, estaba un poco menos tenso pero aún así no se soltaba, eso solo le aseguraba más que su complemento no había dejado aún el recinto - sé que suena loco pero… él está aquí, lo encontré Hoshi - sonrío volviendo a ver a su amigo. </p><p>Soonyoung estaba por preguntar a que se refería cuando una persona de seguridad se acercó a ellos por el área cercana al escenario, hablando por el auricular con alguien se acerco a Minghao señalándolo, dejando a los chicos confundidos, la persona hablo nuevamente por el auricular y asintió viendo a Hao </p><p>-Hola, disculpa nos informan que quieren hablar contigo detrás del escenario ¿podrías acompañarnos? - habló el de seguridad amablemente hacía Minghao y este sin dudar asintió. Era obvio, su destinado lo había visto entre el publico, podía sentirlo a través de la conexión en su hilo, sentía esa alegría no solo en su ser sino también en el de su complemento. Hao solo pudo ver a Hoshi pidiendo su autorización con la mirada y este instantáneamente le asintió eufórico, diciendo que le esperaba afuera. Con el permiso de su amigo y ayudado por el personal de seguridad fue guiado hasta la parte trasera del escenario.</p><p>A cada paso que daba sus nervios crecían, el hilo se tensaba cada vez más y cuando vió a los chicos de la banda cerca sintió como el tiempo se estaba volviendo eterno, Mingyu y Wonwoo se abrazaban felicitándose por el gran concierto, S.Coups les hablaba a los demás dándoles grandes palabras de aliento por todo el esfuerzo que dieron, dandole la espalda a Hao se encontraban Vernon y Jun; cuando el señor de seguridad anunció a Hao ambos chicos voltearon a verlo directamente, Minghao no lo resistió y volteo a ver el extremo de su hilo, averiguando al fin quien era la persona en el otro lado, aunque su vista no duró demasiado, solo logró ver como el hilo se acortaba rápidamente y después fue rodeado por unos cálidos brazos, dejándo a Hao muy sorprendido</p><p>-Al fin te encontré - murmuro el chico que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras Hao inmóvil no podía alejar su vista de la de Vernon. Hansol de igual forma lo veía fijamente, ese chico hermoso que lo cautivo entre el publico se encontraba en brazos de su compañero de banda, Jun. </p><p> </p><p>El destino es injusto, su complemento debería ser esa persona que lo miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y tristeza, no aquel que lo sostenía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o al menos eso pensaba Minghao.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun alejo a Hao de sus brazos para poder verlo a los ojos, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, había soñado tanto por conocer a la persona del otro lado de la conexión, esa persona que siempre sentía cerca, aquella a quien le gustaba consolar y hacer feliz a través de su hilo sin conocerle aún; siempre había sabido que su complemento sería una persona hermosa, lo sabía por todo lo que sentía con su conexión pero tenerle ahí de frente, le parecía aún más hermoso, no podía apartar sus ojos de él. </p><p>-Ok Jun, deja al chico respirar - habló S.Coups preocupado por la cara de shock de Hao - Hola, yo soy Seungcheol - se presentó el líder, sonriendo amablemente hacía Hao mientras un Jun algo avergonzado se alejaba de Hao</p><p>-H-Hola… - ahora Hao empezaba a superar su estado de shock para entrar en otro, había pensado tanto en que conocería a su media naranja que no había pensado en que estaba frente a todos los miembros de su grupo favorito </p><p>-Entonces, tu eres el extremo de Jun ¿eh? Pobre de ti - mencionó un divertido Dino, queriendo molestar a su compañero - Soy Lee Chan, si este bobo te hace algo me dices</p><p>-Basta Dino, no molestes a Jun - Mingyu le dio un leve empujón Dino y se acercó a Hao - yo soy Mingyu, y no le hagas caso a Dino, le gusta molestar a Jun</p><p>-Oh, no te preocupes, es un enorme placer conocerlos - Decía Hao emocionado de tener a esas personas tan talentosas y que tanto admiraba</p><p>-¿Hansol, no vas a presentarte? - le cuestionó Dino, extrañado que su enérgico amigo no estuviera bromeando con ellos </p><p>-Hola, soy Vernon, pero puedes decirme Hansol - Se presentó sonriéndole a Hao, admirando aun mas de cerca su belleza, si ese chico desde el escenario le había parecido increíblemente hermoso de cerca era aún mejor</p><p>-Hola, Hansol - Hao no pudo evitar ver con tanta admiración a Vernon, demasiado emocionado por tenerlo así de cerca </p><p>-Bueno… - Chan rompió el pequeño contacto entre ambos chicos - ¿podemos saber el nombre del chico por el cual Jun siempre nos marea?</p><p>-Lo siento, me llamo Minghao - dijo muy avergonzado porque no se había presentado, pero más aun por pensar que Jun les decía cosas a sus compañeros sin conocerle</p><p>-Es un lindo nombre - pronunciaron Jun y Vernon al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Hao se sonroje aun más</p><p>-Ok chicos, terminemos de arreglar todo mientras Jun y Minghao hablan - Cheol empezó a empujar a sus amigos hacía el área de camerino para terminar de alistarse e ir al hotel.</p><p>-Lo siento, los chicos a veces bromean mucho - Jun se rascaba la cabeza un poco, temiendo la impresión que Hao pudiera tener ahora</p><p>-no te preocupes, mi mejor amigo a veces también bromea mucho sobre mi - responde Hao con calma y alegría, a pesar de no conocerse y la euforia de Jun cuando lo vio sabía que él había estado a su lado muchos años, siempre presente aunque no lo viera - ¿cómo supiste que era yo el extremo? Habían muchas personas, son muy famosos… </p><p>-Bueno, cuando empece a ver que el hilo se tensaba me asome antes de iniciar, buscándote… y te vi entre el publico, estabas muy cerca del escenario así que fue más fácil. Jamás creí que mi otra mitad admirara lo que mis amigos y yo hacemos</p><p>-Son muy talentosos, me gusta toda la pasión que demuestran cada uno en el escenario - Esta vez Minghao hablaba mas abiertamente y eso a Jun le gusto mucho, Hao empezó a contarle como había conocido a la banda, como le gustaba todo lo que transmitían en sus canciones, en su baile, Jun simplemente no pudo interrumpirlo, Hao se veía muy feliz hablando y eso le alegraba más a él.</p><p>Lamentablemente el personal se acercó a interrumpirlos, los demás miembros estaban listos para ir al hotel y solo estaban esperándolo. </p><p>-Lo lamento, te distraje demasiado aquí - se disculpó Hao un poco triste, no quería causarle problemas a Jun</p><p>-No es nada, pero… me gustaría que nos viéramos nuevamente y hablemos… lamento haber sido tan explosivo al verte, pero quiero que sigamos hablando y conociéndonos ¿te gustaría?</p><p>-Claro que si - Minghao se emocionó y más todavía cuando Jun le pidió su  número de teléfono. </p><p>-Gracias, ve con cuidado a casa ¿si? - Después de intercambiar ambos sus números Jun se acercó al rostro de Hao para depositar un beso corto y suave en su mejilla. Inmediatamente después se dio vuelta y se retiro bastante nervioso por su propio atrevimiento, pidiendo a en su trayecto que la seguridad del lugar llevará a Hao afuera y a salvo. </p><p>Minghao se llevó la mano a la mejilla, podía sentir aun el pequeño tacto de los labios de Jun sobre su piel y también sentía su nerviosismo a través del enlace, eso solo le hizo sonreír como enamorado… Sonrisa que desapareció al recordar el rostro de Vernon, de verdad había deseado que él fuera su destinado. “Tal vez no siempre se puede tener lo que queremos” pensaba mientras era guiado a la salida del recinto, donde fue abordado por un preguntón Hoshi que a penas lo vió comenzó a cuestionar mil cosas sin dejarle hablar, sería una noche larga aun al lado de su mejor amigo.</p><p> </p><p>-Me agrada Minghao, parece ser una buena persona como Jun siempre dijo - Comenzó a hablar Dino cuando Jun subió a la camioneta donde lo esperaban</p><p>-Es curioso cómo se mueve el destino - Gyu le siguió el juego a Chan - y lo verás otra vez Jun? Después de todo es el extremo de tu hilo</p><p>-Si, tal vez sea complicado pero quiero seguir en contacto con él </p><p>-Me alegra mucho que encontraras a tu complemento Jun - lo felicitó Cheol con una gran sonrisa, lo que mas deseaba era ver a sus compañeros siempre felices. </p><p>El único que no se veía tan alegre y no hablaba era Vernon, aunque todos creyeron que tal vez era el cansancio por el concierto tan movido que tuvieron, así que se fueron en silencio el camino hasta el hotel y al llegar esperaron para cenar algo y poder descansar.</p><p> </p><p>Jun ya estaba en su cama listo para dormir, escribió un pequeño mensaje en su celular y después de enviarlo lo dejo a un lado, disponiéndoselo a descansar, quería que un nuevo día llegará pronto.</p><p>“¡Hola Minghao! Ojalá llegaras bien a casa. Te deseo hermosos sueños” </p><p>Fue el mensaje que Hao recibió antes de disponerse a dormir, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo después de tantas emociones y tantas dudas entre sus sentimientos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días comenzaron a pasar normalmente para Minghao, no había visto a Jun, sin embargo se mantenían en contacto a través de mensajes. Jun estaba con el Tour de la banda y no habían encontrado tiempo para verse, pero siempre que tenía un momento lo aprovechaba para escribirle a Hao, contándole los detalles de ensayos y presentaciones, al igual que preguntaba a Hao sobre sus días en la escuela y su tiempo libre, aunque realmente hablaban más sobre la banda pues eso siempre emocionaba mucho a Minghao. <br/>Jun ya sabía que su complemento ama la música y el baile y que estudia danza al lado de su mejor amigo; compartían ese amor en común y eso los estaba uniendo, tenían algunos estilos musicales en común y otros distintos pero eso parecía perfecto para ellos, definitivamente se complementaban. <br/>Minghao no perdía oportunidad de preguntar a Jun cosas de la banda, sus compañeros y principalmente sobre Vernon, aunque siempre intentaba hacerlo de forma casual para que el otro no sospechara su intención por saber más acerca de ese compañero. </p><p>Algunas veces mientras Jun estaba en videollamada con Hao sus compañeros se tomaban la libertad de meterse en esas conversaciones y saludar o hablar con Hao, tal como era el caso en ese momento...</p><p>— ¡Hao! ¿te dijo Jun que pronto nos presentaremos en Japón? Es emocionante - Ese era un muy feliz  Wonwoo, que le había quitado el celular a su amigo en cuanto vio a Hao en la pantalla - Jun está nervioso, no te lo dirá porque le da mucha pena pero se muere de nervios jajaja </p><p>— Cierra la boca y regrésame mi teléfono Wonwoo! - esa era la voz de Jun, Wonwoo se había encerrado en la primera habitación libre para poder hablarle al Chino menor sin que Jun le molestara </p><p>— No le hagas caso Hao, de echo deberías venir con nosotros si puedes. Solo será un fin de semana </p><p>—No sé si Jun se sintiera a gusto con eso, o los demás miembros - Hao estaba un poco apenado por la forma tan sencilla en que Wonwoo le hablaba, él y Dino nunca perdían oportunidad de hablarle y le agradaba que fueran unas personas tan animadas queriendo hacerle parte de su grupo de amigos, pero tampoco podía olvidar que ellos son miembros de su banda favorita </p><p>— ¡tonterías! Jun estará muy feliz, y todos los demás también queremos estar contigo, mira... - Hao vio a Wonwoo moverse por la habitación y sentarse al lado de alguien en la cama, al parecer uno de los miembros los había estado escuchando en silencio - Hey Hansol, ayúdame a convencer a Hao de venir con nosotros el fin de semana a Japón</p><p>El corazón de Hao se detuvo al escuchar el nombre y ver cómo en su pantalla aparecía su ídolo. Vernon se quitó unos audífonos viendo hacia Wonwoo y después tomó el teléfono con su mano para poder ver mejor a Hao en la pantalla, ambos estaban viéndose y sintiendo tantas cosas... </p><p>— ¿por qué no quieres venir? Creo... podríamos hablar con el manager para que te permita acompañarnos sin problema - Vernon hablaba tranquilo, escondiendo todo su nerviosismo y sonriéndole con cariño a Minghao, deseando que el chico aceptara acompañarlos y poder verlo nuevamente - nos gustaría verte otra vez... poder conocernos más. Si necesitas el permiso de tus padres el manager puede explicarles </p><p>— En realidad... mis padres viven en china, yo vivo solo aquí en Corea - explicó Hao sonriéndole a Vernon, decidido a ir en ese viaje - tendré que arreglar mis tiempos y adelantar algunos proyectos escolares pero creo que puedo ir, yo también quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes </p><p>— ¡Perfecto! - exclamó Wonwoo, recordándoles que no estaban solos - Arreglaremos todo, le dire la buena noticia a Jun - dijo al tiempo que iba a la puerta para decirle todo emocionado la noticia a Jun </p><p>— está hecho, estoy ansioso por verte - se atrevió a decir Hansol, haciendo que el corazón de Hao latiera más fuerte, incluso iba a responderle cuando Jun le quitó el celular a su compañero para hablar</p><p>— ¿De verdad vendrás? Estoy muy feliz, podremos visitar muchos sitios, te enseñaré lugares muy bonitos, será un buen viaje, lo prometo - decía Jun todo feliz, mientras detrás de el Minghao alcanzó a ver cómo Vernon le sonreía también feliz y le guiñaba un ojo para salir y dejar que Jun hablara sobre todos los planes que se le ocurrían para el viaje. </p><p>Vernon podía querer mucho a todos sus compañeros, eran su familia, pero no se perdería la oportunidad de conocer más a Minghao, aunque no fueran nada sentimental quería ser al menos un  amigo para ese cautivador chico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VI.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día del viaje a Japón llego mas rápido de lo que Hao esperaba, eran las 7:00 am, tenía su maleta lista y estaba en su departamento esperando, Jun le había mencionado que pasarían por él a su dirección y se irían al Aeropuerto, solo pensar que llegaría con ellos al Aeropuerto lo hacía ponerse muy nervioso, pensar en las fans esperando al grupo, para Hao esa no era una gran idea, pero Jun le había dicho que estaría bien, todos en el grupo le dijeron que estaba bien, pero aun así no se tranquilizaba del todo. </p><p>Una camioneta se estacionó fuera del edificio y su celular empezó a sonar; respondió al ver el nombre de Jun en la pantalla</p><p>-Hao, ya estoy aquí </p><p>-Si… ya bajo - respondió alegre, ocultando un poco su nerviosismo y rápido tomo su maleta para bajar, claro que cuando llego al elevador para tomarlo Jun ya venía en él, había sido rápido </p><p>-Dejame ayudarte - inmediatamente Jun tomo la maleta de Minghao con una mano y Hao entro al elevador sonriéndole - lamento si nos demoramos, no quería hacerte esperar</p><p>-Está bien, en realidad no se tardaron, mmm…. ¿Vienen todos en la camioneta?</p><p>-Si, el manager dijo que podían adelantarse pero no quisieron, ellos también quieren conocerte - Jun llevo una mano a la cabeza del menor para acariciarlo con cuidado - no te preocupes por nada, piensa que es un simple viaje con amigos ¿si? </p><p>-Claro -respondió Hao aun no muy convencido. Al llegar a la planta baja ambos salen del elevador y Jun lo guía a la camioneta, pidiéndole que suba mientras el acomoda la maleta. La puerta de la camioneta se abre y Wonwoo le sonríe tendiéndole la mano para que suba - Hola Wonwoo </p><p>-Al fin podemos verte Hao! Este será un divertido fin de semana - En cuando Hao sube y se sienta en un lugar libre Wonwoo y Dino comienzan a hablarle sobre como Jun los había estado “molestando” con todos los planes para el viaje, haciendo reír a Hao y apenar a Jun cuando los escuchó al entrar. </p><p>-Ya chicos, pobre Jun y Hao, déjenlos tranquilos - Los calmó el líder </p><p>-Esta bien, no nos meteremos en la luna de miel de los chicos - habló con su ultima burla Chan, riendo fuerte cuando Jun le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Hao estaba avergonzado, pero también feliz viendo como todos los chicos convivían tan felices.</p><p>El resto del viaje tanto en la camioneta como el avión fueron libres de bromas, Minghao no se separo de Jun en cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto, tanto él como los chicos llevaban puestos cubrebocas y gorros, eso le permitió a el no ser identificado por la cantidad de fans que se acercaron a ellos, y aunque seguridad los mantenía alejados de ellas Jun y otros miembros se aseguraron de mantenerlo entre ellos y cuidarlo.  Ya en el avión se sentó con Jun y ambos fueron viendo una película durante el vuelo, los demás chicos hablaban entre ellos o dormían. Vernon se mantenía escuchando música y de vez en cuando veía hacia donde estaban Jun y Hao, sus compañeros parecían interactuar tan normalmente con el chico que el también quería hacerlo, solo no sabía como acercarse. </p><p>Al llegar al hotel en Japón todos corrieron a las habitaciones eligiendo que cama tendrían, Hao se divertía mucho viendo a todos decidiendo donde querían dormir y hablando con Coups como si fuesen niños pidiendo permiso a una madre, sin duda el también haría eso si tuviera la confianza completa con ellos.</p><p>-Jun no debería dormir con Hao - decía Dino - quiero que duerma conmigo para poder hablar más, si va a estar con Jun debe conocer a sus amigos también </p><p>-Si es así yo quiero estar con ellos - Se unió Mingyu feliz </p><p>-¿Van a dejarme fuera? También quiero platicar con Hao - renegaba Wonwoo </p><p>-Debemos dejar que Minghao decida, mejor - habló esta vez Vernon, haciendo que Hao lo vea sorprendido, pues no lo había escuchado hablar en todo el viaje e incluso creía que no le agradaba</p><p>-Buena idea ¿Con quien quieres dormir Hao? - cuestiona Cheol al tiempo que todos lo ven, los chicos realmente querían pasar tiempo con él, pero Hao veía a Vernon y luego giro para ver a Jun</p><p>-Yo… Ustedes tienen hoy el concierto, creo que deben descansar bien después de eso, podemos compartir la habitación mañana </p><p>-Hao si piensa en ustedes, entonces Hao y Jun compartirán la habitación conmigo ya que son tres camas, Vernon y Dino estarán en la otra y Mingyu con Wonwoo en la ultima ¿si? Acomoden sus cosas. En las habitaciones </p><p>Todos asintieron moviéndoselo a las habitaciones que les tocaba, aunque Cheol solo dejo sus cosas y salió diciendo que hablaría con el manager lo mas probable es que quiso dejar solos a los chicos. </p><p>- Hao, de verdad siento si los chicos te incomodan un poco </p><p>-No, Jun, ellos son muy amables conmigo, solo necesito pasar mas tiempo con ellos, igual contigo - Hao saco varias cosas de su maleta, acomodando todo y después se acostó en la cama - no creí que un viaje tan corto cansara</p><p>-Puedes descansar todo lo que quieras, por suerte estaremos todo el fin de semana </p><p>-¿pero, no iré con ustedes a hacer pruebas de sonido? </p><p>-Son las 9, aún es temprano  y ya hicieron ajustes, solo debemos ir  unas horas antes del concierto para terminar los detalles - Jun se acercó  al lado de Hao, sentándose en la cama y le acaricia el cabello- Duerme un poco ¿si? Te prometo que no te dejaré aquí</p><p>-Más te vale - bromeó dando un leve bostezo y se acomodó mejor en la cama </p><p> </p><p>Pasaron unas horas mientras Hao dormía hasta que alguien entro en la habitación, se acercó lentamente al chino y puso su mano en el hombre ajeno moviéndole levemente.</p><p>-Minghao… Hao… despierta… </p><p>-Mmm… - sin ganas Hao se removio abriendo los ojos y enfocando a la persona que estaba ahí, creyendo que había sido jun. Pero no, era Vernon que estaba ahí sonriéndole; Hao de inmediato se incorporó - lo siento, ah, me quede dormido</p><p>-está bien, ya vamos a comer y nos iremos al lugar del concierto, por eso vine a despertarte, Jun está ocupado - le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y lo llevo afuera, aunque no se dieron cuenta que no se soltaban las manos y al parecer los demás chicos tampoco pues estaban terminando de arreglar todo</p><p>-Hao - se acercó un sonriente Jun a ambos - ¿dormiste bien? Perdón, ya casi nos vamos, ven, acabo de recibir la comida - lo tomo por la mano libre de Minghao sin percatarse que sostenía con la otra la de Vernon, aunque ese contacto no duró más tiempo pues cuando Jun llevó a Hao a la mesa para comer Vernon se mantuvo en su lugar, soltando la mano de Hao. Ambos aun sentían el contacto de sus manos y se sentían raramente atraídos entre si. </p><p>Después de haber comido todos fueron en la camioneta hasta el recinto del concierto. A partir de ahí Minghao ya no pudo hablarles más, prefirió pasear por los lugares del lugar, dejando que se concentren en su ensayo y las ultimas pruebas; admiraba como todos daban tanto aunque fuese un ensayo previo, se notaba el amor por lo que hacían.  <br/>Durante el concierto dejaron que Hao pudiera verlo todo desde una cabina especial, disfrutó del espectáculo como esa vez donde asistió al concierto con Hoshi, incluso pudo hacerle una pequeña videollamada para que viera este nuevo concierto y su amigo estaba feliz.<br/>El tiempo paso rápido y cuando le indicaron a Hao que habían terminado lo llevaron a donde estaban los chicos, todos enérgicos y algo cansados, pero muy felices. Jun no perdió tiempo y en cuanto vio a Minghao lo abrazo muy fuerte, ambos se sonrieron y fueron guiados a la salida del lugar.<br/>-Hace frio - dijo Hao, lamentándose no llevar un suéter<br/>-Toma, ponte esto - Jun le tendió su chamarra, él llevaba un suéter más ligera debajo y prefería cuidar de Hao, a lo que el chino menor agradeció colocándose la chamarra</p><p> </p><p>Tal y como Hao predijo, todos llegaron tan cansados que solo pudieron cambiarse de ropa para poder dormir, así que dejaron la noche de “compartir con Minghao” para la siguiente y todos se fueron a dormir.</p><p> </p><p>[ Al día siguiente ]</p><p>Minghao dormía tranquilo hasta que comenzó a escuchar unas voces que poco a poco lo fueron despertando, abriendo sus ojos pudo ver a Jun sentado en la cama hablando con Cheol, y parecían tener una leve discusión, por lo que comenzó a prestar atención.</p><p>-Te dije que no, Jun, no saldrás de esta cama y punto</p><p>-Pero S.coups, le prometí a Hao llevarlo a conocer la ciudad</p><p>-No puedes hacerlo en tu estado, así que olvídalo - Minutos antes Cheol había despertado y pensó en despertar a los chicos para desayunar, por lo que iniciaría con quien compartía habitación. Se acercó a Jun moviéndolo para que despierte pero este no parecía notar ni el movimiento. Cuando tocó su mejilla pudo notar la alta temperatura en su compañero. Al parecer Jun había enfermado por no abrigarse adecuadamente anoche.</p><p>-¿Jun, estás bien? - ambos vieron al chino y Jun suspiro bajando la mirada </p><p>-Jun está enfermo Hao, temo que no podrá salir, ya llamé al manager y vendrá a verlo un doctor </p><p>-¿Jun está enfermo? Eso si es raro - dijo Vernon entrando a la habitación - </p><p>-Lo siento Hao, en verdad quería enseñarte la ciudad - Jun sabía que Minghao se sentía culpable, creía que era por él que Jun enfermó - pero puedes ir a conocer, yo estaré bien, no dejes que esto te quite la diversión, es solo una pequeña fiebre pasajera </p><p>-Yo podría mostrarle la ciudad - Vernon no pudo perder la oportunidad de salir con Hao, entendía un poco que Jun no quería mantenerlo ahí encerrado y él podía pasar tiempo a su lado.</p><p>-Muchas gracias Hansol, anda Hao, puedes ir con el y divertirte, por favor - Jun mandó calma a Hao a través del hilo, indicando que él estaría bien. Entonces Hao solo asintió sonriéndole y aceptando, Jun podía sentirse peor de pensar que por su enfermedad Hao no conocería la ciudad, además así pasaría tiempo con su bias, nada podía salir mal ¿no es así?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hansol y Minghao se encontraban desayunando en uno de los restaurantes de Odaiba, Hao creyó que desayunarían con los demás pero Vernon insistió en que podían desayunar fuera para aprovechar al máximo el día. Aunque en realidad Vernon quiso salir antes de que los demás despertaran, estaba seguro que de haber esperado tanto Wonwoo como Dino hubieran insistido en acompañarlos y por una vez quería ser egoísta y tener a Minghao con el por un tiempo. </p><p>— ¿Minghao, a dónde quieres ir primero? Podemos visitar el Museo Miraikan o la Mega Web. </p><p>— Donde gustes ir es perfecto Vernon, realmente no había venido a Japón antes - Hao lo veía sonriente y algo tímido, eso ante los ojos de Vernon lo hacía ver aún más adorable y querer abrazarlo todo el tiempo posible - podemos pasear un poco, ir a la playa, ver la bahía... </p><p>— Todo eso suena perfecto, me conformo con solo ir paseando contigo </p><p>— Eres muy bueno por acompañarme Vernon. </p><p>Ambos chicos estaban tan felices de pasar su tiempo juntos que mientras visitaban distintos sitios se olvidaron de todo ...<br/>Al llegar el atardecer Vernon quizo sorprender a Hao llevándolo al Diamond and Flower Ferris Wheel, cuando el chino vio la gran noria quedó impactado por la inmensidad de esta. </p><p>— Vamos Minghao - Hansol tomó la mano del contrario para llevarlo hacia la noria.</p><p>— Ah... Si... - Hao se dejo llevar aún muy sorprendido</p><p> </p><p>— ¿ Te gusta este lugar, Minghao? </p><p>— Mucho, jamas había estado en un lugar tan alto, la vista aquí es increíble - Minghao estaba muy emocionado viendo por la ventana del cubículo mientras iban subiendo, Vernon veía la emoción que el chino expresaba, deseando poder darle mas momentos así. </p><p>En un momento la noria detuvo su movimiento, permitiéndoles admirar el atardecer reflejándose sobre la ciudad, pintándola con sus bellos colores. fue ahí cuando Vernon decidió tomar la una decisión. sin que Minghao se lo esperara se acerco a el, colocandose a su lado.</p><p>— Minghao, ¿ Tu en verdad crees en el destino? - la pregunta distrajo a Minghao, haciendo que volte ara su vista hacia Vernon, quien mantenía su mirada sobre el atardecer</p><p>— Bueno... Desde que pude ver mi hilo siempre sentí que había alguien más del otro lado, a veces intente buscarlo, siguiendo mi hilo, pero nunca llegaba al otro extremo y me rendí, pensaba que si el destino realmente lo quería me llevaría hasta el otro extremo... y lo hizo... - lo ultimo lo dijo apenas en un susurro, no muy convencido</p><p>— Ustedes me sorprenden, Jun siempre hablaba de su hilo, decía poder sentir las emociones de la persona que es su destinado... no podíamos detenerlo cuando comenzaba a hablar de eso - la mirada de Hansol se dirigió a su mano donde su propio hilo se hacia visible para el - debe ser extraño, poder sentir las emociones de alguien más como propias, suena a algo completamente irreal.</p><p>— ¿ Vernon, acaso tu no puedes sentir nada a traves de tu hilo? - Minghas seguía viendo a Vernon, ahora con mas curiosidad. Hansol giro su vista hacia Hao y sonriendo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>— Nunca he sentido nada, tal vez hay algo malo en mi, tal vez no hay nadie del otro lado, realmente nunca me lo he preguntado mucho, no creo en nada de esto... el destino no puede decidir por los demás, no puede decirme lo que debo ser, a donde debo ir y mucho menos... - Sonriente, acerca una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Hao con suavidad y mucho cariño - puede decirme a quien debo amar, el destino no decide quien puede gustarme. Tú me gustas, Minghao, y no me importa que el destino diga que eres de Jun, que no podemos estar juntos, no me importa porque el destino no me dice lo que debo hacer, así que te lo digo claramente voy a luchar por ti, sé que piensas igual que Jun, que el hilo rojo debe decidir con quien vas a estar, pero te demostraré que no es así, te enseñaré que puedes estar con alguien que no sea el extremo de tu hilo - Minghao estaba en shock, y antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa a Vernon sintió como algo cálido y suave se posaba sobre sus labios, sacándolo de su pequeño trance solo para darse cuenta que lo que tocaba sus suaves labios eras los de Vernon, este no hacía ningún movimiento, solo se dedico a acariciar un poco los belfos ajenos, el contacto duró apenas unos segundos, no más de un minuto, pero ambos lo sintieron mas duradero. Justo cuando Minghao iba a decir algo Vernon lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios - no quiero que digas nada ahora, solo déjame ganar tu corazón primero, por favor.</p><p>— yo... esta bien, me gustaría mucho eso - confeso al fin, haciendo sonreír más a Vernon. </p><p>Cuando bajaron de la noria se tomaron de las manos para poder regresar al hotel, Hansol quería cenar con Hao, pero Cheol le había escrito diciendo que habían pedido la cena para todos y que los esperaban por lo que no pudieron negarse.</p><p>Llegando al hotel fueron abordados por Minghyu y Wonwoo, quejándose por que no los habían esperado y que ellos igual querían salir a pasear con Minghao.<br/>Después de los reclamos los chicos se sentaron a comer juntos en una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. Todo estaba normal, pero Minghao notó que faltaba la presencia de cierto chino.</p><p>— ¿ dónde está Jun? - Hao veía a los demás esperando una respuesta. Pero fue S.Coups quien habló.</p><p>— parece que su resfriado empeoró un poco, Ya vino un médico a revisarlo, le recetaron medicina y mucho reposo. Ya cenó y ahora está descansando.</p><p>Aunque las palabras de Cheol no sonaban preocupadas Minghao se puso en pie, dirigiendose a la habitación donde estaba Jun. Lo vió dormido con una pequeña toalla en la frente, probablemente se la habían colocado para bajarle la fiebre. Hao no pudo evitar sentirse mal, mientras él estaba afuera divirtiéndose Jun había estado enfermo, siendo cuidado por S.coups cuando debía ser el quien lo cuidara, o al menos así pensaba.<br/>Con calma se acercó a retirar el paño húmedo de la frente de Jun, sintiéndolo un poco cálido, por inercia llevo su mano a la frente del contrario solo para verificar que la temperatura de su destinado estaba algo elevada. Seungcheol entro para ver cómo Minghao mojaba el paño en un recipiente y lo colocaba nuevamente en la frente del chico enfermo, Hao trataba a Jun con mucho cariño, como si fuera de cristal.</p><p>— Tranquilo Hao, Jun estará bien, solo necesita descansar.</p><p>— Gracias por cuidar de él, me gustaría encargarme a partir de ahora... No quiero dejarlo solo otra vez</p><p>— Está bien, solo no te culpes Minghao, Jun estaba feliz por saber que saliste a conocer la ciudad - después de decir eso S.Coups salio de la habitación para volver con los demás y evitar que fueran a molestar a Hao y Jun.</p><p>Minghao pasó toda la noche cuidando de Jun, la fiebre paso rápidamente, así que él solo se quedo despierto cuidando que no volviera. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en la cama, al lado de Jun.</p><p>Por la mañana Cheol vio a ambos chicos dormir tranquilos por lo que busco a los demás para salir todos a desayunar fuera del hotel y dejar que Jun y Hao descansaran. A Vernon no le agradó mucho la idea, pero no pudo objetar cuando su lider les dijo que Hao había pasado la noche cuidando de Jun y necesitaba descansar. De esta forma todos se fueron a desayunar y pasear por la ciudad, dejando una nota para los chicos cuando despertaran.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lamento la larga espera, la escuela en linea no es fácil para mi ;;<br/>Trataré de publicar el siguiente captulo pronto ya que va a ser algo corto igual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capitulo corto.<br/>Estos son de los capítulos más importantes, se vienen días monótonos y después comienza lo mas interesante.<br/>Gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El primero en despertar fue Jun, la fiebre había quedado atrás durante la noche y solo se sentía un poco cansado. Se sorprendió cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con Minghao durmiendo a su lado, pero ver a Hao tan tranquilo lo hizo sonreír y tratando de no despertarlo giro un poco buscando alguna señal de los chicos, pero lo que vio fue un papel en la mesa al lado de la cama, cuidadosamente la tomo sin hacer muchos movimientos y pudo notar la letra de su líder diciendo que saldrían todos para que ellos dos pudieran descansar. Jun sonrió divertido imaginando las intenciones de Cheol por dejarlo solo con Minghao, su líder sabía cuánto adoraba al chico y cómo deseaba pasar el tiempo a su lado siempre, así que dejo la nota y volvió hacia su destinado para abrazarlo.Minghao aún dormido se acurruco en el pecho de Jun, tal vez fuera el lazo del hilo o la calidez de su cuerpo pero sentía la necesidad de acercarse aun en sueños.<br/>
Para no despertarlo Jun comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sintiendo la suavidad de este, todo estaba en calma, no había más ruido que el de sus respiraciones tranquilas y Jun sonreía aún más, era la primera vez que despertaba al lado de su destinado y ya podía imaginarse despertando muchos días más con la vista de su hermoso chico.<br/>
Poco a poco Minghao empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos, sintiéndose un poco desorientado al principio se alejo del pecho de Jun, enfocando un poco su vista. </p><p>- ¿Te desperté? Lo lamento, sigue durmiendo</p><p>- ¿Mmmm? Oh no, estoy bien… - Hao se dio cuenta que quien estaba frente a el era Jun e instintivamente llevo su mano a la frente ajena - parece ser que la fiebre bajo ¿te sientes mejor? </p><p>- Estoy mejor… - Jun tomó la mano de Hao y la bajo hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en ella - ¿estuviste cuidando de mi? Lo lamento, no quería causar molestia</p><p>- N-no fue ninguna molestia, debiste decirme que realmente estabas enfermo, me hubiera quedado contigo - Minghao sentía como sus mejillas estaban calientes, producto del sonrojo ante el beso que Jun dio a su mano, pero aun así no la separo, la movió hacia la mejilla ajena para acariciarlo. Los toques de Hao eran suaves y muy amorosos, el trataba a Jun como un valioso objeto así como Jun lo trataba a él, y ambos podían sentirlo gracias a la unión de su hilo </p><p>- Quería que disfrutaras el viaje, lamento mucho no ser yo quien te mostrara la ciudad ¿te divertiste con Vernon? - la mención de Vernon hizo que Minghao detuviera un poco sus caricias, fue solo unos segundos, casi imperceptible pero Jun pudo sentir en su interior algo extraño - ¿no la pasaste bien? </p><p>- Bueno… si, la pase muy bien con Vernon pero… - Minghao vio a Jun directo a los ojos, y ahí supo que este podía leer su confusión y pesar - yo… realmente… me siento mal por haberme divertido cuando tu estabas enfermo, Jun… lo siento - sabía en su interior que esa disculpa era mas que eso y esperaba que Jun no se diera cuenta y le creyera, cosa que pasó pues Jun si creyó en sus palabras.</p><p>- Yo no quería que perdieras el tiempo aquí cuidándome, así que no te sientas mal ¿si?  Estoy feliz porque te divertiste y ya me siento mucho mejor - Jun le dedico una gran sonrisa mostrando que todo estaba bien - por cierto, creo que los demás nos abandonaron, Cheol dejo una nota diciendo que saldrían, así que podemos aprovechar el tiempo… incluso podemos salir nosotros. </p><p>- Eso no, aun estás débil y no importa si te sientes mejor debes descansar - Minghao tomo una postura de mando que hizo reír a Jun, pues su chico parecía un niño pequeño queriendo verse como adulto. Su risa solo hizo que Hao frunciera el ceño de forma un poco infantil, incluso hizo un pequeño puchero demasiado adorable ante los ojos de Jun, quien no dudo y le dio un pequeño beso al puchero para que ya no se quejara. Pero ese pequeño roce de sus labios hizo latir los corazones de ambos, fue un mero impulso de Jun, uno que jamás había tenido, ellos a penas se habían visto unas cuentas veces y tomaban sus manos de vez en cuando, por lo que ese toque fue nuevo. </p><p>Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, esperando ante la reacción del otro, pero Jun no soporto mas espera así que lleno de valor se acerco nuevamente al rostro de Hao, uniendo sus labios a los ajenos mientras cerraba sus ojos. Esta vez no se alejo de inmediato, mantuvo el contacto unos segundos para después moverlos un poco, dándoles un suave masaje a los de Minghao.Hao cerro sus ojos también, correspondiendo a los movimientos de los labios de Jun, podía sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ¿o era el de Jun?  Tal vez incluso ambos corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que no podían diferenciarlos. </p><p>Jun era suave con Minghao, acariciaba su mejilla dandole paz mientras sus labios memorizaban la textura de los ajenos, abrió sus labios para atrapar entre ellos el labio inferior de Minghao, provocando un suspiro por parte del chino menor, entonces Jun repitió la acción, pero esta vez uso sus dientes para apresar el labio de Hao y jalarlo un poco sin lastimarlo. Mientras más besaba a Minghao mas lo apegaba a su cuerpo, tomándolo por la cintura lo acerco y cuando se dio cuenta un impulso lo hizo recostar a su chico y colocarse sobre el, sin separarse del beso, el cual se estaba volviendo aun más intenso, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena para probar su sabor. Hao paso sus brazos hacia el cuello de Jun, abrazándolo mientras correspondía cada movimiento de su boca, se estaban conociendo de una forma nueva para ambos y sus sentimientos estaban nublando cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el lazo tan grande entre sus corazones. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero a penas respiraron un poco Jun empezó a repartir besos en el rostro de Hao, haciendo que soltara pequeñas risas, ese sonido llenando el corazón de Jun lo hizo continuar dando mimos a su menor, descendiendo por su clavícula y viajando a su cuello, en esa zona se entretuvo dando besos y algunos leves mordiscos, Hao giro su cabeza dandole acceso a la zona donde le hacia sentir realmente bien,  permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y así lo hizo, Jun siguió con su labor, rozando sus labios contra la delicada piel, besando con amor, paseando su legua para probarla y dándole mordidas leves que hacían suspirar al chico bajo su cuerpo, siguió así hasta llegar a un punto donde paseo su lengua y Minghao se estremeció, con curiosidad Jun repitió la acción obteniendo el mismo resultado, Minghao sintió un cosquilleo y tuvo que morder sus labios para calmarse un poco, pero Jun estaba descubriendo nuevas cosas en su chico, así que acercó una vez mas su boca y esta vez uso sus labios también dando un leve mordisco y después succionando la piel.</p><p>- Mmmh Jun… - Minghao había soltado un sonoro jadeo ante la repentina sensación, sintiendo como Jun continuaba succionando esa zona tan sensible que ni siquiera el conocía, pero de pronto sintió que estaban yendo demasiado rápido y puso sus manos en los hombros ajenos - espera… Jun…</p><p>Al sentir las manos de Hao, Jun dejo lo que hacía y se separo para verlo. Minghao estaba muy sonrojado por la posición en que se encontraban y su respiración estaba algo agitada, entonces Jun se dio cuenta que había ido más lejos y se apresuró en quitarse sobre el menor; pero al moverse rápido no calculó bien la distancia y termino resbalando con la orilla y cayendo de la cama. </p><p>- ¡Jun! - preocupado Hao bajo de inmediato para asegurarse que su destinado estaba bien - te dije que aun estas débil, ven, vuelve a la cama… - con cuidado ayudo a Jun para que se recostara nuevamente y se sentó en la cama tomando su mano - ¿te duele?</p><p>- Estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte </p><p>- No te disculpes, iré a traer algo de la cena de ayer para que desayunemos ¿si? - alegre Hao se acerco a dejar un beso en la mejilla del contrario - no te levantes, si lo haces me enojo - después de esa gran “amenaza” salió para buscar algo que Jun pudiera comer.</p><p> Ambos chicos pasaron el día en la cama, Hao se encargo de cuidar a Jun, incluso en darle de comer y eso tenía al chino mayor encantado, ser el centro de atención de su destinado le causaba mucha alegría, claro también ayudaba que estuvieran ellos dos solos, pues con los demás miembros de su banda cerca nunca lo dejaban disfrutar del tiempo con su destinado, debía recordar agradecerle a Cheol por regalarle un día con su chico.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>